


imagine.

by hancree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancree/pseuds/hancree
Summary: first time writing r76 and its super angstynot beta'd, its 2am as i write this and im not sure how messy thisll look in the morning but take it how it is





	imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing r76 and its super angsty  
> not beta'd, its 2am as i write this and im not sure how messy thisll look in the morning but take it how it is

He’s laughing as he tugs him into the hallway. His kisses are languid and taste like champagne and he can’t stop smiling enough for their teeth to not clash. Jack’s hands are on his waist and he’s kissing his neck. 

“We should do this more,” Jack whispers. He’s drunk, so is Gabriel. Neither of them bother to care. Here in this dark hallway, no one can see them. None of the people from the press conference know what they’re doing. This is their private oasis.

They stumble down the hallway, Jack leads the way to Gabriel’s bedroom. He knows it better than the path to his own. And Gabriel can’t stop counting every little freckle on the bridge of his nose between kisses.

Gabriel unbuttons Jack’s shirt, Jack unbuttons Gabe’s pants, and the smile that he receives is one filled with love and adoration.  
“You’re beautiful, you know?” Jack says, voice ragged. Gabriel snorts and pulls him closer.  
“Don’t get sappy on me now, boyscout.”

They’re hot and sweaty and Jack’s nose fits so perfect into the hollow of his neck. He doesn’t care how warm his body is, all that matters is the soft rise and fall of Jack’s chest. He wishes this could never end. 

“I think I love you.”

Jack’s in his shirt, he can’t help but stare. It’s the morning after. Morning breath and bed head and too many hickeys and a distinct soreness in his hips. It felt good. He feels good. Whole.

Jack doesn’t take the shirt off, pulls his pants on as Gabe is fixing his hair. They have a meeting in a half an hour and they have to look decent. He can’t help the giddy feeling in his chest. The way Jack looked at him, the way he felt, the way he smiled. It’s all so much.

His heart soars when Jack touches his hands, holds one to his cheek. It’s warmth and fulfillment and something he’s wanted for so long. The promise of a future. His best friend, his long time crush, the most important person in the world to him.

He kisses the back of his knuckles, hums against his skin. 

“I don’t think we should do this anymore, Gabriel,” he says, in a voice like satin. Who knew that something so soft and sweet could be so devastating?

“Why not?” he asks, knowing the answer. Jack was always the one with his priorities straight. Jack drops his hand and turns towards the door. Gabriel takes a step, rests that hand on his shoulder.

“Why can’t we?” he questions. He knows Jack’s answers already. He doesn’t have to speak them. This is why it didn’t work with Vincent. He’s pushing it. Jack doesn’t look at him. He’s done with the conversation, but Gabriel isn’t.

“Why can’t you just try?” he murmurs. “Why can’t we have last night every night?” Jack turns to look at him, apologetic.  
“I can’t give you what you need,” he says.

“All I need is to wake up with you on my chest.. just like this morning. Why can’t you give me that?” he asks, pleads now. Jack shakes his head.  
“Forget this happened, Gabriel. It’s better for the both of us.”

When he leaves, Gabriel feels the hollow space in his chest. He feels the air whistling in from the vent over his doorway. And he feels how cold the sheets are when he sits back down on the edge of the bed.


End file.
